When The Team Goes To War
by thesilverlion
Summary: The light is NOTHING compared to a new threat. An army of teen super villains who have decided to take over the world. Starting by destroying the Justice League. Rated T so I have plenty of leeway.
1. Visitor in the Night

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Nightwing had been staring at the screen for two hours; trying to find proof, that these crimes were connected, proof that could not be brushed off as coincidence. So far he found the obvious: all the crimes had occurred at roughly the same time and all by teen super villains operating as groups. This was unimportant except for the sheer number of them. 247. There had been 247 crimes committed at the same time all by teen super villains, in groups. Each group had a least tree at most five. It added to 993 teens possibly working together. Not proof of a connection but more than enough to warrant looking for a one.

Just as Nightwing was about to give up for the night and go home to get some rest it happened. There was a blinding flash of white light. Then there was a figure standing in front of Nightwing in bright silver armor and an almost glowing silver trench coat. Dick readied his escrima sticks to fight noticing the room was much brighter than it had been. "Who are you," Dick barked at the figure. "How'd you get in Mount Justice?"

The figure remained calm, unthreatened by the 18 year old holding none lethal weapons. "Relax, I'm here to help." The figure assured in a calming tone.

"If you're here to help, answer the questions."

"Very well, I am Silver Lion a hero. I've stayed under the radar in order to learn more about the criminal underworld." The figure said. Dick just realized how large he was as he spoke, at least 5 inches taller than superman and more muscular. "I can enter almost any building on the planet in the same manner I arrived hear, it is similar to zeta beaming. Now please put down you're weapons I wouldn't want you hurting yourself."

Dick let his guard down uneasily. "Ok, so what do want to help with." He asked pointedly.

"You're right about the crimes they are connected. And more of a threat than the Team or the League are capable of handling, on your own."

Dick scowled. "Then why are you telling me and not the League?"

"Because the league has grown argent they won't hear me out."

"Fine, tell me."

"It's a group of teen super villains as you suspect. They're led by a 17 year old but that's all I know of their leader. I don't know their whole plan but I do know that their first target is to take down the League." Nightwing nodded for him to continue. "They're building an army. No, they've built an army. The only reason to do that is to declare war. And the only way to fight a war is with an army of your own. That's what you need to do build on army of heroes and quickly. Get this to the League as quickly as you can." He handed Nightwing a flash drive moving for the first time since his arrival.

The room burst into light again blinding Nightwing temporarily. Then the room was empty except for Nightwing and the computer the faint glow from Silver Lion gone. Dick stared at the small flash drive in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: I will need a lot of OCs for this so, send me some the first ones I get will most likely get a bigger part in the story. I will take OCs with however much detail you give, but if you send me an OC please send one hero and one villain. Any info not given about an OC I will make up as needed. Thanks please review. Please pm me the OC.**

**-The Silver Lion Strikes**


	2. Change Comes Swiftly

**I do not own Young Justice**

After the encounter with Silver Lion, Nightwing went home to sleep planning on giving Batman the flash drive in the morning. Unfortunately for Nightwing, the Bat and the League by then it was too late.

As Nightwing slept, a call was sent out by Hal Jordan requesting full League assistance to search for an alien device in the amazon. The entire league came to help. As the league spread out through the jungle, Batman had an ominous feeling that he quickly pushed aside. Just then it happened three screams were heard ripping through the jungle. The Leaguers each went to the source of the screams. Batman and Superman arrived to find Hal unconscious at the same time. Then a burst of red light, Batman and Superman were down. This happened to everyone except John Stewart, the Green Lantern. He was hit with a burst of yellow power. He quickly wrapped the Vest of the league in a green bubble and pressed a small red button on his belt bat man had given him. Then a zeta beam shot from a satellite in orbit.

The alarms went off in Mount Justice as John and the rest of the league landed just outside the Zeta tubes. As Superboy and Miss Martian ran to them John was able to let out one sentence before slipping into a coma. "The young inherited the mantle of their mentors…"

Mitsoumi walked into the dark room hoping for a fight. He didn't get it instead the figure who had called himself only Night sat cross legged. "Why'd you call me?"

"Greetings, Genso," the shadowy teen answered. "I have a message for you to deliver."

"I'm no messenger boy."

"The message is for Superboy, from what I've heard he's quite the fighter." Night knew Mitsoumi could never refuse a fight.

"Fine what's the message and were can find him?" He asked starting to grow impatient.

"Happy Harbor all you have to do to get his attention is rob a store, loudly." Night said. "The message is this: the turning point of the next age has come which way will you push?"

Mitsoumi left. He had never liked Night but what Night offered he wanted. So, he will help the strange teen until it no longer gets him what he wants. And, a fight with Superboy is one thing he really wants.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and PM any OCs you want in the sooner I get them the more likely they are to have a larger role. **

**Thanks to KINGREADER for sending in Mitsoumi(Genso).**

**-The Silver Lion stikes**


	3. Briefing

**I do not own Young Justice.**

The entire team was at Mount Justice all gathered outside the med bay where every member of the League was either in critical condition or a coma. The members of the team were arguing over what they should do. Some said they should impersonate the league to keep up appearances, others that they should figure out who did it and stop them first. Nightwing was kicking himself for going to sleep rather than telling Bruce right away. He immediately plugged the flash drive into the computer on his wrist.

He looked at the content it had two lists on it of teens that were known to be working with the group that Nightwing was sure were responsible for the attack on the League, the other was a list of possible heroes to help build the army Silver Lion said was necessary. As he looked through the list a computer voice announced, "Kid Flash, B-03, Artemis, B-05." And in came the retired members of the team dressed in their old costumes. Wally ran to the group gathered at the med bay, followed shortly by Artemis.

"Howarethey,what'sgoingon,pleasetellmeFlashandArroware alright." Wally said at super speed.

"Relax, Wally," Dick said putting his hands on the speedsters shoulders. "You need to slow down. Flash and Green Arrow are in comas we don't know if or when they'll wake up. They emergency zeta tubed in last night. Everyone but Green Lantern was already out and went into a coma when they arrived. Red Tornado is the worst off he's been torn to scrap and we don't know how to repair him, Red Arrow is the second worst as of now he's hurt so bad that I'm not sure if he'll live. Zatanna seems to be in the best state she's almost awake. The rest are all touch and go we've done all we can, now we wait and hope." Dick finished explaining and looked from the archer to the speedster with worry.

Everyone was quite for a long time until Kid Flash finally spoke. "Ok, what do we do now, who did this to them?"

"I have an idea of who it was. Everyone in the briefing room in fifteen," Nightwing said than walked away.

Once they had all gathered Nightwing began, "You all know why you're here. The league is out of commission do to an attack by a so far unknown group. Now, I believe that I have found the people responsible." Nightwing pressed several buttons on his wrist computer and images come up on the screen behind him. "These are the people we know to be involved. This organization has at least 993 members, all of whom are teens."

"Wait a sec', Nightwing. Are you telling us that the entire league was taken down by a bunch of kids?" Bumble Bee asked with obvious disbelief.

"That's like saying we're a bunch of kids who have, on more than one occasion, taken down the Injustice League." Nightwing retorted. The others got his point and let him continue. "We only know two things of their leader, it's a male and he's seventeen."

"If he has managed to gain this many followers he must be an impressive leader." Aqualad, who had returned from his undercover mission, noted.

"That's what makes him such a threat," Nightwing continued. "For all we know he has no ablity in combat or any real skill except for gaining followers. This brings me to my final point, they have an army. The only reason to raise an army is to declare war. If that's what they have planned than we need to be ready to respond should they attack with numbers. So, we will raise are on army, an army of heroes."

"WHAT!" Beast Boy shouted, "I'm no soldier!"

"We know that Garth," Miss Martian said comfortingly. "We're not joining we just need more people and we might have to fight with a lot of people at once, that's all."

"O-okay," Garth relaxed.

"So from now until the threat has been stop it's all you're jobs to find new members to help prevent any further catastro-." Nightwing was cut off by a beeping form his wrist. "Zatanna's awake! Well, you all get it. When you're ready move out to find as many as possible." Nightwing rushed to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

As Nightwing ran to the med bay, Superboy heard something in town. Crash and then a roar of "That's right the money's mine!" And then screams of terror.

"I'll be right back," he said to no one in particular.

When Nightwing got in the room Zatanna was trying to stand. "Take it easy Zatanna you've been out for a few hours now." Nightwing said putting a hand on her shoulder, concern seeping through this voice.

"I'll be fine, at least I'm awake that's more than you can say for the rest of the League," She said gesturing to the others in the room. "I need to tell you what I remember."

"Okay, but take it easy," he said and looked her in the eyes.

She nodded understanding why he was concerned, "The league had been called to help look for an alien device by Green Lantern. As I was searching, I found a dark haired girl; she couldn't have been more than fourteen. When I turned her over on the ground she smiled at me, not a grateful smile you would expect someone to give their rescuer, an evil smile like she had planned for me to find her. Then, before I could think, I was hit with a blast of wind. I barely screamed before I was out cold." Zatanna finished and slowly went into a restful sleep.

Nightwing stood slowly, worry pouring over him as he realized what she just said confirmed what he had just told the team.

**A/N: Well let me know what you think.**

**Shout out to Obiwan1022 for the girl in the jungle.**

**Still excepting OCs, if you want to request them joining the team in a specific manner add be glad to hear it.**

**-The Silver Lion Strikes.**


	4. Superboy VS Genso

**I do not own Young Justice.**

Superboy left the cave and went to Happy Harbor by foot to see who had decided to rob what. When he got to town there was a guy in a suit similar to Nightwing's only without the bird. He had black hair and kept shouting, waving bags of money around and pushing civilians. It was like he wanted a fight. Considering Conner's mood he would be happy to oblige. When the man, who had several times stated his name was Genso, saw Superboy he smiled wickedly. "Finally, I was be gaining to wonder if you were going to show up at all."

"What you want to get your butt kicked or something?" Conner asked an edge clawed into his voice.

"No. I just heard you were tough and decided to try you out."

"Fine by me," With that Conner lunged at the man ready to punch full force. Genso saw the attack coming, caught Superboy's arm and slammed him into the ground.

"If you're going to fight me, you'll need more than brute force." Genso said with a cocky smile.

"Fine," Superboy did a kip into a standing position and turned to face Genso ready to fight like he would with Nightwing during training. Genso fainted a left hook and punch with his left to test the boy of steel. Conner saw through the ploy. He blocked the left and attempted to punch Genso in the chest, but he ducked so that it grazed his right shoulder. Because of Superboy's incredible strength it did more damage than it should have and Genso decided it was time to switch from his street fighting style to his Kung Fu training because at Superboys strength one or two lucky hits is all it would take to end the fight.

Superboy noticed the change in his stance and smirked. Genso proceeded to attack Conner's left leg noticing that it held most of his weight. Had Conner not been Kryptonian it would have ended the fight their but, instead he was able to get a glancing blow on Genso's right arm before Genso realized that his attack had not broken Superboy's leg. Genso was shocked that he could feel his right arm going numb after only two blows that barely made contact.

They continued fighting like this for some time. Conner could feel himself getting tired. The hits he took form the master combatant only hurt for microseconds but he couldn't hit Genso to end the fight. At this point it occurred to Genso that he had not delivered the message. "Right, an acquaintance of mine wanted me to tell you something, it was, 'the turning point of the next age has come which way will you push?'" Genso punctuated "push" by flipping Superboy.

Realization struck Conner, "You're one of the People who attacked the League!" It was not a question it was a statement filled with anger and rage.

"Guilty as charged," Genso said all too smugly. "Just so you know you held up more of a fight than that magician girl. Do you want to see how I took out all your mentors?"

A tenth of a second later Superboy hit Genso square in the chest sending him flying. Before he hit the ground though a whirl wind caught him and put him gently back on the ground. Then a wind funnel formed around each of Genso's arms. Their fight from here deteriorated from well-aimed precision strikes to a slug fest that would by the end destroy several buildings in the small town.

Genso would blast Conner with a shot. Conner would either punch, kick or through something at Genso each of these would be absorbed by a wind funnel. The Fight continued this way for a minimum of 45 minutes. At which point both combatants were exhausted and drenched in sweat. Superboy refusing to lose picked up a light pole that had been knocked down earlier in the fight. Genso's eyes widened as he realized he was unsure how much longer he could continue to stop Superboy's attacks, each of which would end the fight if they made contact. Genso dove out of the way of the light pole that flew at him ending up in an ally. Conner flowed but before either of them could even throw a punch a new figure walked out of a shadow on the ally wall. Not out of the shadows, but literally walked through one into the ally. It was a teen age girl with black hair that was died red at the tips.

She wore a black mask with red trim over the top half of her face, a faded leather jacket, a black tank top and a black skirt with red leggings. She looked at Genso with a glare that far surpassed Batman's. Her glare was not just a look it had real power. It seemed that the shadows were attacking him at the request of the girl's gaze. Genso felt crippling fear be gain to consume his mind and he summoned all the wind he could to carry himself away from the girl as quickly as possible. And he left as if he was running from every fear he had ever had coming true.

The girl cursed under her breath and turned to look at Superboy. "Hi, I'm Scarlett." She said extending her had. She smiled in a cheerful way that was a stark contrast to the darkness that had occupied her features moments before.

"Superboy," He replied and took her had.

"Sorry he got away I was trying to knock him out, but it looks like I didn't push hard enough." She said in a way that seemed like an apology.

"That's fine," Conner answered and then remembered what Nightwing had said about gathering more members. "Listen, that guy was part of an army of villains. We're not sure what they have planned but, me and several other heroes around my age are forming an army of heroes to stop them. Would you like to help?'

"Uh, sure, but isn't that something the Justice League should take care of."

Conner's features darkened, "The League is out of commission as of last night. They were ambushed and they're all in bad shape."

She looked shocked, "I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Good, come on and I'll take you to our base," he said offering a hand. "So how'd you walk through that wall?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I would really like it if you reviewed.**

**Shout out to Always April Doll for Scarlett.**

**I'll keep taking OCs until the story is more or less over so send me any you want to. I need a lot of heroes and villains.**

**-The Silver Lion Strikes.**


	5. The Greatest Evil

**I do not own Young Justice.**

Ymir smiled cruelly. Night truly was a genius to destroy the two greatest evils in the world in two days; it was a feat to be reckoned with, though that should be expected from some one of his talents. Ymir was happy to part of the group to expunge the greatest evil in the world, even if he would have enjoyed punch several members of the so called "Justice League" in the face. The League had failed the world by merely locking away criminals, who had committed horrible acts. The League should have known by now that they would just escape. No, the only way to deal with a villain was in a more permanent manner. This is exactly what Night and Ymir had in mind.

That's exactly what Ymir thought as he entered the room that contained the group known as the Injustice League. At another location a second team from their organization was meeting with the Light. Ymir focused on the problem at hand he was the head of the group in charge of eliminating this evil that stood before him. They believed he was there to grovel at their feet for a chance to join their little club, conceited fools. He had three others to assist him should he need it, but that was a far off chance.

"Oh-ho, some little kiddies wanna play with the big boys," Joker cackled.

"That's one way to say it." Ymir said. Cold poured off his body dropping the room temperature more than ten degrees. Ymir unsheathed the axe from his back and without warning killed the Joker. I would go into details but it was to sickening to write.

Five minutes later the Injustice league was no more. The bodies would be found unmoved in the morning. There was a similar scene a couple hundred miles away only the bodies belonged to the members of the Light. The police had no I idea who was capable of committing such avail act, more over doing it without leaving any of their own DNA at the scene.

* * *

Superboy found Nightwing walking back and forth in front of the entrance to the med bay deep in thought. He looked up to see Superboy coming toward him with a girl Dick had never seen before.

"Nightwing you know how you said to get more people for the team, well meet Scarlett." Superboy introduced.

"My real name is Eve. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Eve. So, what can you do?" Nightwing asked wondering what edition had been made to the team.

"I control shadows, and I can draw peoples' greatest fears out of the shadows." She said with a shy smile that was anything but.

Nightwing looked at Conner in disbelief. "It's true. She almost scared a guy I had been fight into unconsciousness with just a look, after teleporting through a shadow," Conner confirmed.

"Batman would love to learn that trick." Nightwing muttered under his breath so only Superboy heard.

"Nightwing, there are a couple things I need to tell you." Conner said seriously. Nightwing nodded. They moved off a bit before Conner continued. "The Guy that Scarlett scared off, he was one of the people who attacked the League."

"Wait." Nightwing stated, "Did he have wind powers?"

"Yeah, but that's not important. He said he was the one that attacked Zatanna."

Nightwing cursed a few times than spoke coherently. "I asked 'cause Zatanna woke up a wail ago and said she had been knocked out by a wind attack. Though I suppose having been told he attacked takes out the guess work."

"There's something else, Nightwing." Superboy continued, "He said he came to give me a message. He said, 'the turning point of the next age has come which way will you push?'"

"What was his name?"

"He called himself 'Genso.'" Superboy answered. "Wait, Nightwing. Are you even thinking about what it means that they're trying to get me, a hero to join their side?"

"No, I thinking of how I'm going to make _Genso_ hurt." Nightwing answered.

"Focus, you're a hero. It's not your job to revenge." Conner said grasping Nightwing's shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"Right, sorry. It's just," Nightwing sighed deepily.

"I know." Conner said with sympathy. At least he had gotten to beat out his frustrations on Genso. "Where's everyone else?" Conner asked noticing how empty the cave was.

"After you left they went out to find recruits." Nightwing answered. Just then there was a loud blaring coming from the med bay just behind them. Both blew through the doors as quickly as they could and rushed to Red Arrows side. His vital signs were crashing. His went into cardiac arrest and his breathing stopped. Night wing yelled for Superboy to get the crash cart and as they scrambled his heart stopped all together. They tried to bring him back but failed, all the time Scarlett stood in the door watching in horror as a hero died.

"That's it he's gone." Nightwing said falling to his knees. Conner just turned away unable to look at his now dead friend. Nightwing managed to make it to Zatanna's bed side before breaking into tiers letting out a line of curses and pleading with the air around him for his friend to return. Conner just stood solemnly unmoving feeling the pain that would soon come to Roy's wife and daughter, who only just learned to say a few words. Scarlett watched the two grieving and the young man who had just died when she noticed a woman in the room that she had not realized was there until now.

She walked over and brushed the blond hair from Black Canary's face. She looked at the unconscious woman that had saved her life and trained in secret for the past three years. She felt tears form in the corner of her eyes. _Whoever did this will pay dearly. _She vowed to herself.

Just then Kid flash burst into the room holding a guy around 17ish in a black and green costume that had a "rewind" symbol, like a remotes, on his chest. "We have a problem." Wally announced.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter gets kind a sad there, doesn't it.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews. Please, continue to do so, everyone who hasn't review please start.**

**I am still excepting OCs. Like I said in the last chapter I probably won't stop taking them.**

**Shout outs to KINGREADER for Ymir, The Whomping Pillow for the unconscious guy in Wally's arms.**


	6. The Start of an Army

**I do not own Young Justice**

Miss Martian flew the bio-ship around anywhere she thought had a chance of having a hero present who would be willing to help. Thus far, she had collected fifteen young heroes to join the cause she had to reconfigure the ship to hold them all, but she still refused to return to Mount Justice. She told herself it was just to get as many people for the cause as she could, but that was a lie and she knew it. If the truth were to be told, things had been uncomfortable for her recently. She had broken up with L'gann after they saved him when Aqualad left deep cover. This would not have been as bad if she could just overcome her pride and admit he was right about how she used her powers. But, she could not beat her own pride and that was why she flew around looking for even more recruits.

She knew that the ship could only hold one, two more at maximum. M'ggan looked around the ship and noted some of the people who stuck out to her. One of them behaved in a way that reminded her of robin. She looked Hispanic and wore a black suit with a large red bird on her chest. She called herself shadow and had a partner who looked like she was her sister. The sister was older than Shadow and wore a suit similar to Batman's only she wore a domino mask rather than one that covered most of her head. She called herself Batwoman.

Megan finally gave up on stalling and announced to all of her passengers that they would now be going to Mount Justice the teams HQ. When they got there only a few members of the team were present, one of whom was Conner, and two new people she did not recognize one of who was on an infirmary bed. Megan told her passengers to acquaint themselves with the team members present and went to speak with Nightwing.

Nightwing, Kid Flash and Superboy talking with the teen in the bed, "M'ggan, this is replay." Nightwing introduced. "Replay meat Miss Martian." The boy nodded. "When Kid Flash was recruiting him they were attacked by a girl who called herself Psyche, she had telekinesis and could make solid light constructs like Green Lantern. The weird thing was she didn't have a power ring of any color."

"That is strange." Miss M said.

"But it's not the real problem." It was Replay that had spoken. "The real problem is what she said when she attacked us. She claimed that the League was step one, then she said step two would be done by now and she said that they'd start step three soon. She said we never stop it, but she gave no clue as to what steps two and three were."

"We'll since step two is done we should know what it was by the morning." Night stated mater-of-factily. "It's late everyone will be back soon, and you all should get some rest." Nightwing said this to the crowd of new members in the room. "Tomorrow we'll explain how things will work. For now, Superboy will lead you to your rooms." Conner directed every one out of the med bay and toward the dorm wing.

* * *

That morning they got the news of the death of most every manger super villain on the planet. And the entire team, including the new members new what part two of this new enemy's plan was, to eliminate all the villains in the world. Nightwing found it ironic; until he had remembered something he had learned when batman fought Ra's Al Ghul. The most dangerous villains were the ones who believed they were the heroes. Judging by their acts of slaughtering these villains and decimating the League they must see themselves as the cure to a great sickness the world faced.

This scared Nightwing more than he was willing to admit. He forced his thought on to subject of more pressing matter. During the night the rest of the team returned each bringing one or more new hero with them. They now numbered 53 strong. Zatanna had made a full recovery and was ready to rejoin the team, despite Dick's protests. 38 heroes joined them in addition to the 15 members including those that had retired. This was going to be interesting.

Nightwing stood in front of the group they had gathered into the training room because it was the only place big enough, aside from the main entrance. "Alright, here's how it going to work. You will form four lines, one in front of Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy; the fourth line is for you without powers and will be in front of Artemis. They will ask you for your power and back ground. Once done there proceed to the instructor they direct you to. They will be in charge of your training until they deem you worthy to maintain your skill level and be a full-fledged member. If you pass the tests with flying colors you will be member right away. Once you are a member you will be allowed to go on recruitings and other missions. I am the leader of this group who will from this point on be referred to as the Justice League. I will keep everyone informed on the situation with our still faceless enemy. Please feel free to talk to each other and make friends, the more you do the stronger it will make you as teammates." Nightwing finished hoping his words would be well heeded.

**A/N: I am back with a vengeance. Well I'm back anyway.**

**Look at the last chapter for reference to how I feel about more OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me OCs.**

**Shout outs to RobinMakesMeHappy for Batwoman and Shadow and Sticker55 for Psyche.**

**-The Silver Lion Strikes**


	7. The Night Must Be Dark

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**A/N: Just to be clear on who the 15 members of the team are here's a list. Nightwing, Robin, Artemis, Miss M, Superboy, Aqualad, L'gann, Wonder Girl, Blue Beatle, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee, Batgirl, Static and Zatanna.**

**I would also like to apologize to RobinMakesMeHappy and Shape Shifter47 as Batwoman and Shadow were given to me by Shape Shifter47 not RobinMakesMeHappy.**

After the tests to see who was ready to be on the team right away the results let were that seven heroes were ready to be members. These members were: Batwoman, Shadow, Replay(who had recovered enough to train), Toxic, a boy that had some control over toxins that confused Nightwing, Azazel, who was one of the best fighters Nighting had ever seen, Scarlett, and a boy named Cloak that disappeared, literally. So, when it was time to train the next day they went to the briefing room instead.

Nightwing addressed the room of 22 people including himself. "We have decided to have the League operate as smaller teams that will be trained to work together as a unit. Each unit will have six members." He said looking each person in the eyes as he spoke. "As more of the recruits are ready to be members each of you here will eventually become a unit leader, but as of now everyone present in this room are the first four teams."

Everyone nodded their understanding. "The leaders of each team will be determined by how long you have been a crime fighter and your age." Most nodded that this made sense but several of the younger members grumbled that it was not fair that they probably would not be team leaders. "Until we have enough members to make more units, the team leaders are, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash and myself." Everyone looked at the leaders that had been stated. "We already know who is on each of our teams so each of us will state who will be in each of our groups."

Aqualad spoke first, "Static, Batwoman, Shadow, Wonder Girl and Bumble Bee you are in my unit."

Then Artimis, "L'gann, Blue Beatle, Replay, Batgirl and Cloak you're mine."

"Miss M, Supy, Boy Wonder, Scarlett and Azazel you're hanging with the Wal-man," Kid Flash said with a massive grin.

Finally Nightwing spoke, "Zatanna and Beast Boy are with me as the reserve team."

After that they went out to help the recruits train. Once the training was done Nightwing had every one gather. "To make sure have a way to stay in contact with us we have these to give you," He held up a small cell phone looking device. "Red for recruits, blue for members. They can contact any one of the others with them and have a built in GPS and distress signal. They also have a direct line to the main comport in the cave." Wall handed them out as fast as could. "Feel free to go anywhere in the Mountain, but stay out of other peoples rooms unless they say its ok."

Nightwing knew that there were already romances and friendships forming in the mass of teenage heroes before him, but he quickly pulled himself to a more pressing matter. The members were going recruiting and it occurred to him that they were Leaguers. _I refuse to join the League in favor of leading the team and I turn the team into the League, go figure._

* * *

"The time has come, General." Night still hidden in shadows as he spoke to his right hand girl. She did not speak but nodded. "The Night must be Dark before the world can see the brightest dawn of a new era of peace. Where none can escape the law and all live equally. Now go. Take the first prizes of the war we will wage upon the current order of the world."

General left without a word she would do as her master wished and the world would pay for its wrongs and be born anew, rising from the ashes of war like a phoenix.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short. I'll have a long one tomorrow.**

**Please review and send OCs.**

**Shout outs to RobinMakesMeHappy for General, STicker55 for Toxic, KINGREADER for Azazel and Obiwan1022 for Cloak.**

**-The Silver Lion Strikes**


End file.
